


He's Not Your Uncle!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Chris goes to a party for Wankershim!





	He's Not Your Uncle!

One day Chris was meeting Wandershim for a party. "It's always Wankershim!" the party invitation said.

"I thought Wankershim was deleted to become the Universe?" Beth said.

"Yeah, he is universe now," Wallow said.

"Wait, I think Wankershim is my uncle," Danny said.

"No, you are wrong. He is the guy from the Holo Jon," Chris said. The Bravest Warriors argued about that but Chris went to party anyway.

"Hi, Wandershim!" Chris said. He gave him the present and then the present was for the universe and everybody got it together.

The End


End file.
